onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamikaze
|2='Kamikaze'}} |status = Alive |gender = Male |height = 177 cm (5'9½") |weight = 71.3 kg (156.9 lbs.) |weapons = Katana |occupation = Hero Swordsmanship Teacher |level = S-Class |rank = 4 |affiliation = Hero Association Council of Swordmasters |partners = Iaian (Disciple) Okamaitachi (Disciple) Bushidrill (Disciple) |webcomic = Chapter 32 |manga = Chapter 29 |anime = Episode 10 |abilities = Superhuman Physical Prowess Mastered Swordsmanship |japanese = Kenjiro Tsuda |english = Kyle Hebert }} Kamikaze (カミカゼ, Kamikaze) , also known by his hero alias Atomic Samurai (アトミック侍, Atomikku Zamurai), is the S-Class Rank 4 professional hero for the Hero Association. Appearance Atomic Samurai has long black hair that is tied in a topknot. He has dark eyes and a prominent jawline. He sports a small goatee, and is usually seen chewing on a blade of grass. His attire consists of a hooded red cloak with an atom symbol on the back that's draped over his open black haori. Beneath the haori is a traditional, loose-fitting white robe tied with a white sash and two haori himos. He also sports a pair of swords on his left hip. Personality Atomic Samurai has a rather prideful personality, as seen when he refused to shake Saitama's hand, telling him that he only acknowledges the strong, and telling Saitama that he would greet him properly only if he makes it to the higher ranks of S-Class. This indicates that he is quite biased in how he perceives a person, since he only looks at Saitama's appearance and rank, and not his actual power. He also appears to be quite sensitive about being called old. Kamikaze looks out for his disciples and pushes them to do their best, as seen when his disciple, Iaian, lost his arm, he refused to let his swordsmanship end. However, what he hates the most is being disregarded as a weakling, as he almost loses his composure when Sweet Mask declared Kamikaze weaker than him. At the same time, he only seems to tolerate people calling his disciples weak, but with great discomfort. Despite his prideful nature, he behaves humbly to those he respects. This is seen with Bang, a fellow hero whom he holds the utmost respect for, and also his fellow Master Swordsmen. He is also eager to test his strength against strong opponents. As a result, he thought to challenge another hero to battle and test their spirit. He chose King, who was known as "the strongest man on earth". The challenge was proposed out of curiosity about King's fighting style as well, since it was largely unknown to him. He remains calm even against the most persistent of enemies. He has the tendency to judge people by asking them to use his sword to cut an apple. However, he is also shown to be quite naive, foolish, and even delusional as a judge of character, since he thinks King is extremely powerful, despite the obvious fact that King cannot even cut an apple nor pull the katana out of its sheath. This indicated that he is highly lacking in perception, and often judges people based on reputation alone rather than their actions. His confidence has proved to have been his greatest downfall on a few occasions. One primary example was when he was fighting Black Sperm, a Dragon-level threat with the ability to multiply. Confident he could defeat the monster, he slashed the copies in half multiple times, even though they were replicating into thousands, which ultimately led to his own defeat. He also was very brazen while fighting Melzargard, refusing to find another way to kill him besides hand-to-hand combat and brute force. Abilities and Powers Atomic Samurai is one of the top S-Class heroes. He is regarded as one of the most powerful of them, as well as their most powerful backup hero. He is also considered Earth's Strongest Swordsman. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. According to Superalloy Darkshine, if Garou were to fight him, he would most likely die before being able to show any of his techniques. He has the ability to perceive a person's life by asking them to cut an apple, which is the method he uses to recruit his three disciples. However, he lacks the ability to see a person's true qualities, and is easily swayed by a person's reputation rather than their actions. Physical Abilities Immense Speed and Reflexes: Atomic Samurai possesses extreme levels of speed, being able to cut his opponents to pieces in the blink of an eye using his sword. He was able to counter many of Melzargard's attacks, which were extremely quick in their own right. His amazing speed is shown again when he defeats a transformed Haragiri, who claimed to be faster than the speed of sound whilst a human. Atomic Samurai slashed him dozens of times so quickly that Harigiri couldn't even react to it and died. Atomic Samurai's sword drawing speed is so fast that even Speed-o'-Sound Sonic could not see its execution. He attacked the demon-level monster Rhino Wrestler so fast that the monster assumed he had not attacked all, shortly before dying. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. He was also the only one capable of consistently dodging Evil Natural Water's attacks, which were stated to be faster than any speed that Child Emperor could process. Immense Strength: Atomic Samurai appears to have an extreme deal of strength, as he is able to easily cut through solid matter with his sword, as well as create a powerful shockwave with a single slash. His strength is said to be "nuclear-powered". Additionally, he was able to slice a monster into several pieces using only his toothpick. Fighting Style Master Swordsman: Atomic Samurai has shown to be a formidable swordsman. Legend says he can cut down over 100 enemies with each strike. His sword attacks are so fast and strong that the enemies are slashed into many pieces in an instant without even being able to react. He was able to cut a monster to bits using a mere toothpick. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Not even Dragon-level monsters such as Melzargard and Black Sperm managed to defend from his strikes. However, his swordsmanship does have a limit, since he cannot slide through the gap between cells, and he can only prevent his sword from cutting blood vessels or organs, not atoms. *'Atomic Slash' (アトミック斬, Atomikku Zan): Atomic Samurai's signature attack. He performs over 100 quick sword slashes within a second, leaving his opponents in pieces. He primarily uses this technique while dashing past the opponent, but has also shown a stationary version in which he slashes everything around himself. Kamikaze is the only swordsman in the world to be capable of performing this technique. Miscellaneous Abilities Master Teacher: Atomic Samurai is shown to be very skilled at instructing and raising disciples in the art of the sword. This is demonstrated by his three disciples, whom are all at the top of the A-Class rank of the Hero Association, right underneath Sweet Mask himself. According to Fubuki, all of Kamikaze's disciples would have already been in S-Class, if it weren't for Sweet Mask's gatekeeping. Equipment Katana: Atomic Samurai carries two swords: a katana and a wakizashi. His primary blade has a black hilt with a cross-guard that resembles the Rutherford atom model. His primary sword is a custom-made sword, supposedly crafted by a famous blacksmith. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. However, it was noted by Garou that Atomic Samurai is unable to fight without his sword. Despite this, he could dodge multiple attacks from Evil Natural Water while not wielding any weapon, which suggests he might be capable of some form of unarmed combat. Wakizashi: Atomic Samurai carries a wakizashi. He has never been shown using it. The weapon signifies that he is a samurai. 'Stick: '''Atomic can use the stick he normally chews on as a weapon. Hero Rating Atomic Samurai's rating determined by the Hero Association: Quotes *"There is nothing I cannot cut"'' Trivia *Atomic Samurai is ranked 16th in the character popularity poll. *According to the databook: **What he likes are his disciples, worthy opponents, people with great strength, and washed fundoshi (Japanese-style loincloth). **What he dislikes are weaklings, being called a weakling, interviews, and bothersome things. **His hobbies are practicing his swordsmanship and traveling with his disciples. **When he is furious, he transforms into a demon that emits a powerful fighting spirit **Kamikaze only allows his best disciples to join the Hero Association with him. *Atomic Samurai has many disciples within the Hero Association, all of which are ranked quite high among the heroes, such as Iaian, Okamaitachi, and Bushidrill. All of these disciples' names are portmanteaus, containing a Japanese term related to samurai or swordsmanship. *Murata modeled Atomic Samurai after Kyuzo from "Seven Samurai".http://i.imgur.com/7dIrRvq.jpg *In the webcomic, his sword's hand guard resembled a swastika, but it was changed into the atom symbol in the manga and anime. *His name holds a double meaning, one for his atom-cutting swordsmanship and two for his nuclear-powered strength. *It should be noted that the word Kamikaze separated means: Kami meaning "god" and Kaze meaning "wind". The combined word literally mean "divine wind" or "spirit wind". It was originally the name given in folklore to a typhoon which saved Japan from Mongol invasion by wrecking Kublai Khan's fleet in August 1281. References Navigation zh:原子武士 fr:Kamikaze Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:S-Class Category:Heroes Category:Swordsman Category:Leader